Unexpected Discovery
by The-Sad-Umbreon
Summary: Twilight never expected the creatures of Everfree to bow to her because of her son or to become a functioning kingdom and to find her son, an unknown Mare, and an unknown filly to be laying in a meadow guarded by two Ursa majors. This is a one chapter story. Just something that popped in to my head. Please enjoy.


A young alicorn stallion, the son of the princess of friendship, Solar Sentry was on his way out of the castle and was greeted by a young small looking timber wolf. The timber wolf bowed and said in his native tongue "I've been waiting to escort you my King."

"I told you, you're my friend so there's no need to be so formal with me" Solar replied in the same language.

The timber wolf smiled and said. "still we don't want to keep the queen and princess of the Everfree waiting."

Solar just nodded and began to start walking along the hidden path, that they usually use to get to the Everfree forest without anyone panicking about the young timber wolf.

Meanwhile in a clearing in the Everfree, Lunar Star, a young mare unicorn, was listening to the creatures of the forest complaints. Right now there was a hydra complaining. "My queen I am sorry to bring this up but the princess keeps messing with my family and pulling pranks across the the forest."

Lunar responded with a kind smile "Thank you I'd like to know when she does something wrong and she'll get to go to bed at sun down for the next week for doing what she did, and she'll bring your family a basket of rubies in the morning."

She looked at her watch and yelled. "It's almost sun down open court is now closed" she watched as the 3 remaining beast left with the now satisfied hydras then called her daughter.

Iris Willow, a young Pegasus filly, was playing then she heard her mom (adoptive) yell for her and she flew to her. She was happy that her (unofficial to pony kind adoptive) dad was spending the night with them. When she got home, her mom told her that she would be grounded for messing with their citizens again. She tried to talk her way out of it but it didn't work.

Their royal guards were made up of timber wolves, hydras, and a couple Ursa Majors. The Ursa Majors were their guard tonight. Their staff was made up of mostly Maticores. The guards and staff were talking and so Philixe and Flame (they are Lunar's honorary brothers and phoenixes) came they talk normally till they realized that they were talking to the dukes and bowed. One of the Ursa Major's stood up and said "Duke Philixe , Duke Flame, we sorry we didn't realize it was you sooner"

Flame started to respond "It's-"

Philixe interrupted "Fine, we came to get tonight's guards to escort the queen and princess to the meadow."

So the 2 guards did as they were told and at sunset the ponies mentioned earlier were laying down going to sleep.

Twilight and her friends were called to Zocora's hut. Once there Zecora spoke. "Ponies, friends, I must tell, there's a strange occurrence in the forest as of late. Something of an alarming state."

Rainbow Dash asked "Stranger than normal?"

Zorcora nodded and continued on. "Fruits and vegetables, growing from creatures backs. For themselves they buy and sell with gems. They act like the forest is a kingdom, I've seen the twin Phoenixes along with 3 ponies who bow and tonight I have heard that those ponies are in the meadow asleep."

So they went with Zorcora to the meadow and saw the two Ursa Major guarding it and Ursa Majors saw them and they were ready to fight but then recognized the purple alicorn. The female Ursa Major pushed everyone but Twilight away and the Ursas bowed and the male said in Equestrian "What do we owe the pleasure, mother of our king, Solar Sentry"

Twilight took a minute to process what he said before replying in confusion "My son is your king?"

The two guards nodded.

Twilight then said. "Me and my friends wish to see my son" So the Ursas let them though and everypony was surprised by what they saw.

Flutter Shy soon asked shyly "Who's the filly and who's the mare if may I ask?"

the Female Ursa answered "Princess Iris Willow. She was adopted by our queen Lunar Star and king Solar Sentry there when she lost her birth family 4 years ago on this day next week, The mare next to her is queen Lunar Star."

"Wait...that means." Twilight's eyes shrunk.

The two Ursa's shared a look before the female spoke, "Err... Congratulations your highness."

Twilight starred at the filly for a couple of seconds, not uttering a word. Then she reared back her head and yelled "SOLAAAAAAAAR!".

Solar sat up and looked scared "Hi mom"

Lunar could hear the fear in his voice though most wouldn't and ran up in front of him and was ready to fight.

The world stood still then Lunar growled and said "Who are you? Leave Sun alone!"

Twilight said calmly "I'm his mother"

Lunar backed away afraid of the mare since she didn't want to get on her unofficial step mom's bad side but stayed in front of him and their daughter. Twilight saw this and walked forward to see her grand daughter and son.

She asked "When did this whole thing happen you two getting married and why wasn't I told about it or having a grand daughter?"

Solar says "We aren't actually married but we are just as close the king thing happened when Lunar went from the princess of the forest to queen a few years ago though the princess thing was unofficial the queen and king thing is official at least to the creatures of the kingdom"

Twilight asks again "Why wasn't I told about it or having a granddaughter?"

Lunar says "He was afraid you would freak out"

Twilight takes it in while the rest of the mane six and Spike start to fuss over Iris much to her, her mother's, and her father's dislike. Zorcora admired the young family from afar while this was happening thinking. 'While I thought this was bad it seems the forest has kind heated queen and king. I wonder if the princess was the one who made water fall on me though by putting a bucket of water over my door.'


End file.
